A quick, reliable system for automatically filling a fluid tank is desirable in many applications. For example, in the transportation industry, large vehicles need fluid tanks to be refilled quickly and with minimal oversight in order to reduce costs, keep productivity high, and the like.
Many systems currently require a user to determine the fluid level in the tank during filling. This creates a high level of oversight by the user along with the risk of overfilling the tank resulting in spillage. Furthermore, some refilling systems are used to fill tanks containing water-based fluid mixtures. When operating in cold temperatures, the fluid mixtures may freeze within the nozzle of the refilling system and cause filling failures, filling delays, and the like. For example, large vehicles often need to quickly refill fluid tanks containing diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) in cold weather. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved automatic fill system.